To Celebrate Together
by 77Xfire
Summary: THTF Universe. Two-shot Izuku and Ochako have been together for most of the year, and now they are going to be spending Christmas together. IzuOcha.
1. Christmas

**Christmas**

* * *

 **Saturday, December 23rd.**

Izuku was rushing through the mall, using Full Cowl at 10% in order to get to each store as quickly as he possibly could. For tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he wanted to get his girlfriend the best gift he possibly could.

Izuku and Ochako had been together for most of the year, getting together in February, and they couldn't be happier. There have been several times where Izuku had gone and visited Ochako's parents with her, and vice versa. As such, the two families decided that they should spend the upcoming Holiday together, with Ochako's parents hosting Izuku and his mother.

So, here Izuku was, finishing his third time running through each store in the mall, failing to find anything to give to his girlfriend. Due to his work at UA, as well as his internship, Izuku was far too busy to be able to find a gift for Ochako, with him finally getting the time to do so thanks to the holiday break. Unfortunately, all of the stores seemed to be sold out of just about everything.

"Why the f*ck did you drag me here again?" Bakugou asked Izuku when he arrived in the food court. "I haven't done jack sh*t besides watch you run around like a madman Deku!"

"I wanted you to come because you have always been great at giving me gift advice! Remember when Kirishima asked for advice for Mina's birthday?" Izuku explained.

Bakugou decided to accept this answer. "Fine, but you owe me one, got it?"

"Got it." Izuku responded.

"Now then, what kind of gift did you have in mind?" Bakugou asked.

"Well, I don't really know. I was hoping that something would just stick out to me and I would get it, but I haven't found anything!" Izuku explained.

"Really? THAT was your plan? You really are worthless Deku." Bakugou mocked. "This is the first Christmas you are spending with her and, more importantly, her parents! You gotta get the perfect gift and show them just how much you love her!"

"Y-your right… but how do I do that?! I have been all over the place and almost all of the stores are just about sold out!" Izuku responded.

"Well, there are two things you can do. One, you gotta buy her something amazing. As you just said, this is no longer an option." Bakugou started.

"Ok… so what is the second thing?" Izuku asked.

At this, Bakugou just smiled. "Come with me, we are going to get some supplies and make your girlfriend the best gift ever!"

 **Christmas Eve**

Izuku and Bakugou had spent the rest of the day, as well as most of Christmas Eve getting Ochako's gift ready. They cut things incredibly close, but they managed to get it done and wrapped before Izuku and his mother had to leave for the train station. Now, they were walking up the driveway to Ochako's house.

"Why are you so nervous?" Izuku asked his mother, who was currently a nervous wreck.

"This is my first time meeting my son's girlfriend's parents! I don't want to make a bad first impression!" Inko explained.

"Then calm down, and act like yourself! I am sure you will be fine!" Izuku said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I mean, I was!"

"… You are right. Thanks honey," Ink responded, as they knocked on the door.

The door immediately swung open, and Izuku was immediately wrapped in a bear hug from his girlfriend.

"DEKU!" Ochako yelled out as she practically leaped out from her house. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too Ochako." Izuku said as he hugged his girlfriend back.

After a little while, everyone walked in.

While Inko and Ochako's parents were introducing themselves, Ochako helped Izuku bring his and his mothers things to their rooms. Afterwards, everyone sat down to have some dinner. Tired by the long trip, Izuku and his mother went to bed shortly after.

 **Christmas Day**

"DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! DEKU! WAKE UP!" Ochako said, practically jumping on her boyfriend.

After a few more jumps, Izuku finally woke up.

"What is it Ochako?" Izuku asked, still a bit groggy.

"It's Christmas! Come on!" Ochako yelled out, as she excitingly ran out of the room, leaving a confused Izuku in her wake.

That is, he was confused until her mother walked by. "She has always been super excited about Christmas, don't worry, you get used to it!"

"… OH YEAH IT'S CHRISTMAS!" Izuku yelled out before he quickly got up and sprinted out of the room.

"Izuku's always been like that too." Inko explained.

"They are so perfect for each other." They both said at the same time.

After a little while, everyone was downstairs, and everyone started opening their gifts.

Then it came time for Izuku and Ochako to exchange theirs.

"It really isn't much Deku, but I really hope you like it!" Ochako said, as she held out a wrapped gift.

Izuku carefully tore it open, and was very surprised from what he saw.

It was a notebook, a very nice notebook. And when he turned it over, he saw that it had a picture of him and Ochako holding hands, still in their hero costumes from a training session.

"Ochako… I love it! Thank you so much!" He said, as he pulled her into a hug. They stayed like that for a little while, before Izuku pulled out his gift to her. "Now then, here is yours!"

Ochako excitingly tore into the present, and when she saw what it was, she was completely speechless.

Izuku had made her a recreation of the time that the two of them had met. Complete with Ochako standing over a floating Izuku, her hand held over him and it was connected to his backpack by a clear string. The surrounding area looked great, exactly like the entrance area to UA, and he even managed to get their outfits right.

"I… Deku… I…" Ochako tried to say, but couldn't get it out. Suddenly, she leaped at Izuku, and pulled him into a gigantic hug. "I LOVE IT!"

"R…Really?" Izuku asked.

"This is probably the best gift I have ever gotten! It is amazing! Thank you so much Deku!" Ochako said, before giving him a kiss.

"I… I'm glad you liked it!" Izuku said, very happy with the response. Though he had trouble saying that, with how tightly she was hugging him.

After a few minutes, Ochako finally let her boyfriend go, and everyone got on with the festivities.

 **Later that day**

Izuku was standing outside, watching as snow fell from the sky.

"That was an amazing gift you got her." Ochako's father said as he stepped outside.

"I am glad that she liked it so much." Izuku responded. "Oh! Sorry again for not getting you anything…"

"Don't worry about it! I can imagine that you had your hands full with her gift." Ochako's father said, looking inside at his daughter, who was once again looking at her gift.

"Yeah, it was a lot of work. We just barely finished getting it done." Izuku explained.

"I am happy that you pulled it off. Though I am surprised that Bakugou kid agreed to help you!" Ochako's father said.

"Well, I do kinda owe him a sparing match now, but honestly…" Izuku said, looking at his girlfriend's happy face. "It was worth it."

At this, Ochako's father just smiled. His daughter sure found someone that truly loved her. "I just can't wait to find out what you got her for her birthday on Wednesday!"

"…Huh?" Izuku said.

"Yeah, I am sure that she is REALLY looking forward to it now!" Ochako's father said before turning around. "Anyways, dinner is almost ready, so lets go in."

"R-right!" Izuku said.

Little did anyone know, he was currently screaming in his head.

 **End of Part 1**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to make something special, not only for the Holidays, but for Ochako's birthday, which is on Wednesday. As such, I am making a two-shot! The second part of this will be posted on Wednesday, of course. I just wanted for this to be something cute, so I hope that I accomplished that.**

 **Anyways, not going to say much more, so I will see you on Wednesday!**


	2. Update

**Hey All, just want to give you all an update on this story, as well as some other stuff happening with my stories.**

 **I really hate to do this, but I am going to cancel this story. I honestly have taken waaaay too long to follow up on the first chapter, and the first chapter honestly works just fine as a one shot. Not to mention that at this point, I have completely forgotten what I was planning to do with this story. Sorry about that.**

 **Onto some good news though! I have two new stories that are in the works, and they are both from franchises that I have not written about before. I will be keeping the franchises a secret for now, but I left previews and even hints towards these franchises on my profile. One of these stories I have decided to not put out until the end of the year, for reasons that would be obvious if you were to know what the franchise is. The other one on the other hand, that is coming by the end of the month. I am actually writing out the entire stories first before posting them, which is why you haven't seen either of them yet. These stories are also my top priority right now (in terms of writing) which is why you haven't seen any updates to my other stories all year. Seriously though, I have been working on these two stories since the end of January, and I can't wait to share them with you. I honestly think that they are some of my best work yet! So please, look forward to them!**

 **Anyways, once again I am sorry for canceling this story, but I think it is for the best. Have a good day, and I will see you soon!**


End file.
